Night's Shadow - Hiatus
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kurt gets HIV after a grossly mishandled hospital visit, he has to figure out how to survive. However, with everything seeming to be financially covered he concentrates on living his life not knowing that the very reason this treatment has been financially covered is because Blaine has dropped out of NYADA and become a stripper. Promise of No Character Death or Breakup
1. Ch1: Bills Bills Bills

So, there are a few promises that I have to make. First, although Kurt is going to get much sicker he will get better, second this is not a story where Kurt dies, third, I promise Klaine will not break up. Okay and now for some truth, I really _really_ appreciate reviews, they make me realize which fics are worth continuing and if a fic has a lot of reviews on its last chapter that is one that I am going to continuously and constantly update, it makes sense to me. So, finally and most importantly, I hope you enjoy this.

**Night Shadow**

**#1: Bills Bills Bills**

Kurt Hummel had HIV.

God, why was that still so hard to accept, why was it hard to accept that because of the screwed up clinic he had been to when he felt that the flu was killing him that a nurse had used an _extremely_ dirty needle to give him the shot. A needle that had only been used by one other person, but a person who had AIDS.

God, what kind of a hospital was that. Kurt had been so sick he hadn't really thought that going to a hospital more than twenty minutes away from Bushwick was the best thing to do and during that time Blaine had been so incredibly busy that he didn't want to bother him. Blaine's work with June was what he needed to concentrate on, or at least it used to be. Kurt hadn't heard Blaine talk about June for a while. Even after they had sung 'American Boy', Kurt had to pressure Blaine to put himself first some of the time and because of this he had risked his life.

In fact it felt as if he was losing his life.

They had had the apartment to themselves for three months now, Rachel wasn't having the perfect pilot in Los Angeles but it still appeared on the air, broadcast late on Saturday nights when nothing of any value seemed to be on. Kurt still made sure to catch every episode, but shortly after Rachel had moved out, Kurt had gotten sick. A month later this illness had been detected and he had refused to have sex with Blaine.

A month after that it had progressed and become worse and even the doctors were surprised at how much Kurt's body was rejecting the treatment, but that didn't seem to be the only thing going wrong. Even though Kurt still concentrated on NYADA and doing his work, Blaine had taken fewer and fewer classes until he had asked Carmen Tibideaux if he could take a semester off. Carmen had not only given him special permission to do this, but she had approached Kurt herself and asked if he wanted to do that.

Kurt felt that one day he would conquer this, he would overcome the pain and the illness that was wrecking his fiancee, and at that time he would regret missing the classes.

He had done his best to persuade Blaine to stay in the school, persuaded him to consider his options, but all of that consideration had only been followed by Blaine dropping out and trying to make things work for Kurt. As much as Kurt hated and felt guilty for what was happening, Blaine now spent his life making sure Kurt was okay and happy.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair for either of them.

The full settlement that the hospital had promised him was taking a long time to come to him, but at least they had paid for his treatment thus far. He would always come in with a cheque book, but so far they had told him that the matter of payment had been settled. At least he should be thankful for that.

Over the past month and a half, Kurt had noticed that a lot of his fiancee's comic books and designer outfits had suddenly gone missing. He appreciated the fact that Blaine had told him the reason was so that he could make room for all the things Kurt would need, he appreciated Blaine looking out for him even more than all the gifts that Blaine had been buying him lately. He didn't want Blaine to make all these sacrifices for him, they would manage, when the full settlement had come in they would manage.

Kurt knew that Blaine was selling these items on eBay, he knew that a sliver of the profit went towards charities for people who suffered from AIDS, but his partner always refused to answer questions about them. Kurt was losing weight, he constantly coughed and felt dizzy, and he had to spend so many days resting in bed that it sometimes felt stupid to go to classes at NYADA at all, but he wouldn't give up on his dreams. He couldn't, not after how much he had suffered through high school.

Even though Blaine would have better things to do, he always either attended hospital (a good one in Manhattan that Kurt was positive was expensive) visits with Kurt or he waited outside and got advice from Kurt's (highly skilled) doctor. Plastered all over the walls of the apartment were diet and exercise recommendations and on the counters shopping lists and magazines that Blaine had subscribed to. Occasionally there was a Versache scarf or a designer sweater or cardigan waiting for Kurt with a note that Blaine had delicately pinned to it.

Kurt appreciated all of this, it felt so good to be loved, but it felt horrible that he didn't want to kiss Blaine on the mouth or sleep too close to him. Kurt had refused to even let Blaine spoon him at first and then they had found out that as long as they were fully clothed it wouldn't spread to his love (who had been given a clean bill of health despite Kurt's continual want to have sex before he was diagnosed).

As Kurt returned from his internship, where Isabelle was extremely understanding, he heard a whimpering from the bedroom.

He sped up his pace and went to the bedroom, slowly pushing the door open to catch Blaine in fetal position sobbing to himself. His partner was wearing leather pants and a black turtle neck, he looked so sexy in this, but maybe that was a way of Blaine coping and helping himself feel better. Blaine was so so attractive, but Kurt knew he was breaking. There was no other way of seeing this.

Kurt rushed towards Blaine and sat in front of him, reaching out and gently placing a hand on Blaine's upper arm, "Honey?" he asked in complete surprise, Blaine never cried in front of him anymore. Despite the fact that Kurt realized that this was killing him, Blaine seemed to think that it was okay not to express his feelings.

As Kurt peered at Blaine's face though he noticed that there was running mascara on Blaine's face and his hair was wild and messy as if much much less gel had been added. He looked so hot, but Kurt knew that this must be a coping mechanism. Blaine had changed on the outside, but he was still the same Blaine that Kurt had always known on the inside.

As soon as Blaine managed to see him through his tear filled eyes, he sat up as quick as he could and stood, turning his back on Kurt. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he choked, "I shouldn't be crying, I'm really really sorry Kurt."

"It's okay honey, I know how much this is affecting you," Kurt replied in complete honesty but Blaine still kept his back turned.

"I shouldn't be crying, I won't let myself hurt you anymore. I love you Kurt," he said in despair, hanging his head, "I love you so much."

—-

**Eighty minutes earlier**

Blaine clutched his phone tightly in his hand, he knew that Kurt was at his internship for at least another hour. That gave him enough time to get his job done without Kurt figuring it out. He played with his tongue ring, something Kurt didn't really know about since Kurt would never kiss him anymore and made sure his eye liner was okay as well as the mascara. He had to keep a kind of gothic feel about him, this Brooklyn bar was somewhere they would appreciate the rock and roll vibe, especially as he sang for them.

He took deep breaths as he remained on the phone, "Hello, this is Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel's partner and I just need to know if the cheque cleared on his recent treatment and on the prescribed medication." He waited before a weak smile appeared on his face, "Are you sure it did? Are you sure you can keep this information confidential from him?" He took a deep breath, "Thank you very much."

He hung up as a man who looked slightly like Elliot did entered the back room where Blaine was.

"Eric are you ready to go on stage?" the man asked as Blaine looked at his black hair, but different from Elliot's hair were the blonde highlights and along his ear were many studs. He wasn't a singer like Blaine so he didn't make as much money.

"Y-Yeah," Blaine nodded. He hated his job, he absolutely hated what kind of a performer he was and he was pretty sure that Kurt would hate him for it as well. Still Kurt and Kurt's treatment was the reason that he did this and that was good enough.

"Let's give them a real show tonight, Eric." the other man, Danny, said as he slipped on his designer leather jacket.

Blaine nodded nervously, he was revolted by himself.

As he heard the music play up he messed up his hair a little more and managed to use the gel to have it look like the first party he had enjoyed with The New Directions, the party where he had kissed Rachel.

Danny and Sean entered the stage together as Venom and Cobra. Then it was Blaine's turn to enter, somehow this worked better in groups of three, Sam had told him that from his personal experience.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, as always our dark prince, the singer you've all come to love, Night's Shadow." There was the sound of the gay men chattering together including some ladies who were either bisexual or friends with the men who came. Blaine took a deep breath before putting on his smoldering look and walked out as he started dancing to the music.

He hated this, he detested using his performance skills like this.

As the beat started getting louder and the announcer yelled some words that were directed at the sex crazed audience, Blaine knew it was the part he absolutely hated and he threw his scarf for that evening into the audience as a couple of girls started to fight over it. He slid his pants off to reveal his very tight boxers and then dropped his shirt onto the stage.

Blaine Devon Anderson was a very popular stripper, it was the only way to pay for Kurt's treatment after all.

He stepped out on the stage, sliding onto the floor and doing some more technical moves as he felt money being thrust into these boxers and rubbing against his skin. He didn't want this money, he didn't want to earn it this way, but his first priority was Kurt and his health. He didn't want to risk losing a single thing that would make Kurt feel better.


	2. Ch2: I am in misery

**I'm really impressed and grateful that I got two reviews already, it makes me feel proud of the work I've accomplished. I was originally going to wait a few days to post this chapter, but because I really want to start planning my NaNoWriMo for this year and set up my profile page and everything, I thought I'd post this now. I know this sounds really mean, but if this chapter gets at least four reviews the next chapter will come within two days after and at least six reviews means chapter (most likely) within 24 hours. **

**Chapter Two**

**I am in misery**

Kurt stared at the man who had his back to him, Blaine was still shuddering, still attempting to wipe away tears with the back of his sleeve. Kurt _knew_ that Blaine had been taking Kurt's illness badly and he knew that his partner was distraught by everything. However, as much as Kurt wanted to believe in Blaine and believe in this pain, he still had worries and doubts. No matter how much the 90% of his heart trusted in Blaine's goodness and purity, there was still 10% that remembered the time that Blaine cheated on him. Kurt knew he would never _ever_ forget that.

"I…" Blaine choked, "I'm really sorry."

Kurt inhaled sharply and nodded very slowly, maybe he could understand the fact that Blaine had needs and would go elsewhere to get them fulfilled, no. He couldn't understand that. Blaine had had to earn his trust once before and Kurt wasn't willing to do it again, especially with the way his body was now.

He let his breath drop low, "Did you have sex with someone else? Maybe on Twitter this time?" he shrugged, attempting to make a joke and Blaine turned around, his face horrified and sickened. Kurt looked into his eyes and knew he was wrong. He knew Blaine so well that he could tell when he could trust him.

"Of course not," Blaine replied, "I'm just so scared that I'm not taking care of you properly."

Kurt coughed, he sat down on the bed and Blaine quickly sat down next to him, Kurt allowed the younger male to rest his curly haired head on his own shoulder and he took Blaine's hand, rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"You're doing the best you can, that's all I or anyone else can ask you to do," Kurt replied as Blaine looked at him, the trace of fear dancing in his eyes.

"Really?" Blaine had to ask.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine's neck and heard the soft hum from his partner, "I love you, now I'm honestly," Kurt pulled back, "a little angry at you for not spending time with June like you used to and _especially_ dropping out of NYADA to take care of me. I'm also a little worried that you got hired in that part of Queens, but I know that you just want to make me feel better and despite all the anger and frustration I feel I love you. I know in my heart that the only reason you are doing this is because of how much you love me."

There was silence as Blaine bowed his head, a few more tears running down his cheek, coated like ink due to the eye makeup. He bit his lip as he tasted the lip gloss that was meant to make him (or at least his lips) sparkle. God, why did he _hate_ that word 'sparkle' it wasn't like he was a vampire from a badly written young adult series.

"I just need you to know I love you too baby, so much, so very very much."

Blaine turned as he kissed Kurt delicately on the top of his head. Kurt continued to very gently nuzzle Blaine's neck. Right now this was as close as they could get, well maybe when they slept curled up with each other it was more intimate, but god Kurt missed the sex.

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before," Blaine whispered softly as Kurt nodded.

"Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I'm loving you more and more"

Blaine smiled as he turned on the bed and took Kurt's hands in his, he brought each to his lips and placed a gentle and loving kiss on each. Instead of saying the next line of the romantic song, _their_ romantic song, Blaine whispered very quietly. "So, it would be okay for me to go back to NYADA next semester?"

Kurt stared at him, he nodded quickly, "God honey, of course it would be okay. I want you there, you know how, when you sent me off to New York you said that seeing me dying because of my decisions, my life choices was killing me and that in turn was killing you. You giving up on your dreams is killing me."

Blaine frowned, he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, "Don't ever say those words," he said trying to measure both his inhale and his exhale, "I know that you don't mean them this way, but I don't want you to _ever_ even joke about something killing you or you dying, I can't live without you. I j-just can't."

Kurt softly stood up from the bed and walked over to the dresser, he fiddled with one of the bow ties in Blaine's box where he kept his bow tie collection, "I'm so glad that none of these bow ties have disappeared," he said in an attempt to change the subject. "I love seeing you in each and every one of them."

There was silence, Blaine kept inhaling and exhaling as someone did when they blew up a balloon. He couldn't keep calm after this, he wanted to make everything right for Kurt, he wanted to make everything perfect again. "I should go and get the groceries, I didn't manage to pick them up today and you need to eat some healthier food."

Kurt nodded softly, however he quickly turned back to Blaine, determination in his eyes. "I'll come with you, we can decide on which of the recommended meals we can make together, but first I want you to do something for me."

Blaine looked towards Kurt and blinked, nodding slowly, his eyes asking Kurt to continue.

"When was the last time you called June?" Kurt asked, "You don't seem to be speaking about her that often anymore. You used to tell me stories all the time about the events that she took you to, you told me that you were taking some time off and she understood but was disappointed."

Blaine slowly took another breath in, "Yes, that's right," he answered honestly.

June hadn't understood at first, quite the opposite anyway, she had told Blaine directly that she refused to understand. It was when the HIV bomb had hit the table that June finally understood and was letting Blaine have some time to decide what he wanted to do. That was a little over a week ago, though he had been seeing her less and less since he started his position as Night's Shadow (or 'Shadow').

"I want you to call her, I want you to arrange to meet her. Coffee shop, restaurant, sauna, I don't care where because what matters most is you not giving up on your dreams. You don't see me doing that do you?"

Blaine shook his head, "You're right," he replied.

He nervously played with his phone as he picked it up off of the bedside table. Scrolling down with his finger he managed to find June's number and then pressed it, he wasn't expecting her to pick up and if she did, he was expecting her to have moved on or show some bitterness towards him. June wasn't like Isabelle, she wasn't the mentor who wanted to be your best friend.

Instead she answered at the point Blaine was expecting the call to be pushed onto voice mail.

"Well, if it isn't the young rising star," June replied in a firm voice, "I was thinking of letting your call go onto voice mail, Blaine. There's no one who's told me no before when I've so clearly wanted to help them become a big New York name."

"I'm sorry about that June," Blaine choked, "I mean Ms Dolloway."

"It's still June for you, now I expect you're calling because you want one of those blue moon chances that I haven't given up on you," June left a long silence as Blaine tried to figure out whether to speak or not, he had spent so much time running from opportunity that he didn't know how to handle rejection anymore. "Well, thanks to your successful showcase, I am still hearing my name quite a lot, I think if we do another one of those, maybe add some charity project into it, it would be a great success for you and well…of course…for me as well."

Blaine smiled softly, his eyes glimmering through the tears. He tried to keep his voice steady, "Really? Thank you June, thank you for not giving up on me."

As Kurt heard that he beamed proudly as he watched his fiancee. Finally, _finally_, Kurt had done something to help the man who had given him so much and was still sacrificing so much of himself.

"I'd like to talk to you over a lunch at one of my favorite restaurants, how about on Tuesday at 2pm at Vertical" she said as Blaine made a note of this on a piece of paper. Despite the stupidity of its name, Vertical was a famous diner that June had taken him to before. "Of course my treat, you'll just have to tell me how you're handling being a carer."

Blaine nodded, "I will June," he promised, "I'll see you then. I won't cancel on you."

"Make sure you don't," June replied, "See you there Blaine."

Blaine nodded as he got off of the phone, he put it onto the counter and looked at Kurt with a weak smile. He felt as if he had betrayed Eric by doing this, it would be hard to live three separate lives, he could barely keep up with the two he was currently living. "She's interested in doing another showcase, she might even let you have more involvement…if you're up to it of course."

Kurt nodded as he gazed fondly at the other man, "I'm so proud of you honeybee, I'm so proud to be with you."

"Good," Blaine choked remembering the first time they had had sex, a time when they were so young and felt so much freedom and safety from one another, "I want you to be."


	3. Ch3: Made a wrong turn, once or twice

**So, honestly, as much as I want to stamp my feet and demand/beg/or even try to bribe people for reviews on my work, I have to admit that right now with this fic I really am writing it because I love writing it. If other people don't love it as well that's no one's fault, I just have to keep writing because I love writing.****Also, check out this amazing fic I found by searching for the writer: weconsortwithstars (or Tumblr name: likelovelikesuicide)**

**Chapter Three**

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Blaine glanced at the bags of brown rice that were stacked on top of one another, brown rice had been one of those things he had been advised to serve and whereas Blaine really liked the softness of the nice white rice, he would change anything if it meant keeping Kurt. Blaine smiled at Kurt as the brunette started fiddling with the boxes of tea bags. "You finding everything okay? Pick me up some green tea?" he asked as Kurt shot him a playful look.

"Why didn't you tell me about the selection they have here? Kurt asked as he picked up a box of spiced ginger tea, he handed that and the simple green tea to Blaine.

Blaine put the green tea in the basket he was carrying and then stared at the tea that Kurt had chosen.

Spicy? What did spicy mean? Was spicy going to hurt Kurt? To irritate his condition? To make it worse? He stood there and read the instructions, tapping his finger on them and seeing Kurt looking him over.

Blaine had managed to get changed, clean his face, and apply gel so he looked like high school Blaine Anderson again, he had even put on a black cotton vest, red and white checked shirt, and red capri pants with a black bow tie to finish off the outfit. He looked dapper and cute, but before he had looked like a broken sex god. Kurt had _never_ really seen him in that state before.

"Blaine…" Kurt said softly, "If it's about the cost…"

Blaine looked up in surprise as he finally admitted that he might be acting in an overprotective manner and put the box of tea bags in the basket. It said healthy, relaxing, and decaf so hopefully that meant that Kurt would be fine. "No," he said softly, "I just wanted to see what ingredients it had. So…you fancy spicy food? I was thinking of doing some whole grain type of chow mien or something…but we could try a curry or even Mexican food."

Kurt sighed loudly from exhaustion as he took a few steps away from Blaine. Blaine flinched as he felt that Kurt might want to yell at him. He couldn't allow Kurt to feel that aggression with his body. If Kurt was to faint again…

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be getting angry with you," Kurt said as he looked back, "I'm sorry Blaine."

He came over and slipped his hand into Blaine's and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I wish you had other things to worry about, I like our relationship being a bit of give and take, but sometimes I get too preoccupied with myself to think. I've actually been feeling a little better lately, but god…this last month has been hell and I'm sorry Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "I'm too worried, I know. How about we do chow mien for tonight and we can limit the noodles and only put chicken in it?" he asked as Kurt kissed his neck.

"Good choice," Kurt grinned as Blaine gazed down at him before something caught their attention. A man dressed completely with tight black and white leather who was resting against a pole in the store. Kurt definitely had to admit that with that skimpy outfit the man looked like he could strip in the store and probably ask for money to fulfill male fantasies.

Blaine however was horrified, he had been shopping with Kurt and trying to decide how to best take care of the love of his life, he did not need to see his coworker there as well with his spiky blonde hair.

"Eric?" he smiled as he approached Blaine, "Wow," he laughed, "Look at you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and then back again at this guy who, oh god how did a human have abs like that and that gorgeous body that seemed to be half a person taller than Blaine, that glittery, wet, smooth skin. No, Kurt Hummel had a boyfriend and Blaine's heart was so much more beautiful than another man's body.

"Blaine? Do you two know each other?" Kurt asked before he brought his arm up and started coughing. Blaine looked at him desperately.

"Blaine is…" Sean asked as Blaine looked up at him.

"Kurt, this is Sean. Sean's one of my coworkers, he's quite skilled at…customer interactions and Sean, this is Kurt, my fiancee and love of my life." Blaine placed one arm around Kurt's waist and held him closely.

Sean looked at the two of them and then pointed at Kurt, "You don't look so good you know."

Kurt gave a firm glare to the man before his face softened and he gripped Blaine's hand, "I need to go outside," he told him as Blaine looked towards Kurt completely worried about what was going on. Before he could ask Kurt what was happening, Kurt had bolted out the store and was throwing up on the street outside.

It broke Blaine's heart seeing him this way.

"Was it something I said?" Sean commented with a shrug, "So are you only using the name Eric because you don't want him to find out, why are you cheating on him anyway, 'cause he looks like shit."

Blaine looked up with a deep glare, "He doesn't look like shit and I'm not cheating on him," he announced as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sean shrugged, "Okay, maybe not shit, he actually looks quite hot if you really want to know, apart from that kind of bluish yellow he's turned, stomach flu?"

Blaine took a deep breath in and then sighed, "He doesn't know how I earn money. He's HIV positive, all the money that I'm earning is going towards taking care of him and his treatments and medication. I try and do what I can so that I can help him survive."

Sean nodded slowly before picking up a tomato and squeezing it as if testing whether it was firm or not. He then bit into it with his lips that rivaled Sam's and started to make out with the fruit, his tongue running over the surface and his teeth slowly biting into the fruit.

"You never know how sexy fruit can be," Sean whispered as Blaine looked at him again in complete disbelief, however to keep this job he had to keep close relationships with the men he worked with.

"Thank god it's not a banana," he joked, "That would be cliche."

"Oh I do love me a nice banana," he said before reaching out and touching Blaine's own banana. The twenty year old stepped back, separating himself from Sean's hold on him.

Soon Kurt was back in the store and fortunately the two lovers were able to finish grocery shopping together, Kurt continuously staring at the ground trying to figure out the pieces of his story he just didn't see yet. Was he really blind enough that he could let Blaine perhaps cheat on him again? Was this illness really the thing clouding his vision? He took occasional peeks at Blaine's face only to find worry and guilt on his partner's face.

**Next Day**

After making sure that Kurt knew he was heading to work, though Kurt really didn't know _what_ kind of a job Blaine had, the younger of the two managing to avoid giving firm statements to all questions concerning that side of his life, Blaine entered the bar.

He was wearing a black button up shirt over a very tight black and grey tank top and a pair of work slacks that gave a sort of infamous and perverted highlighting to the deck. Wasn't it all about the teasing and not about the pleasing after all? As soon as he had stepped into the bar, stepped into the role of Eric, he had located the bathroom mirror and started to apply his gothic makeup, using bronzer tonight to bring out the pop of honey-hazel in his gorgeous eyes.

He felt sick, he was pretty sure that Kurt was starting to catch on.

If Kurt caught on, and Blaine _really_ had to admit that that was a probability, there was a good chance that Kurt would be so disgusted by him that he'd refuse to have them continue dating, refuse to continue to live with Blaine.

Blaine still wouldn't stop though and it meant more than loyalty to a stupid work contract that he had signed, no, he needed to make sure Kurt had the absolute best chance of survival. The words of love weren't better than a lost voice and Blaine had more than Kurt's voice to protect, he had those breaths to protect.

Even if Kurt hated him, Blaine would continue to pay the bills. Hate was an emotion, it wasn't a loss, it wouldn't mean that Blaine would have lost the love of his life….or at least that the world hadn't lost that imperfectly perfect guy.

As Blaine managed to make sure he looked his best he heard the door shut as someone else entered. Blaine quickly turned so he could take a few breaths before talking with this new man, he had to enter the character of 'Eric'.

"You're Eric right? I'm going to be taking over as the new night manager and I wanted to introduce myself to everyone personally, my name's Lance," he said as he walked up to Blaine, Blaine turned around in an attempt to give Eric's more mysterious expression.

The man had said he was called Lance right?

Blaine looked ahead at the man before him as that man looked with the same kind of surprise. Blaine had just now realized the new night manager was Brody Weston, Rachel's old boyfriend. It didn't matter that he had only seen Brody once on the night he and Kurt had broken up. It didn't matter that Brody had seen him the same time, it was such an important night and Kurt had interacted with the two of them numerous times.

"It's Eric," Blaine said as he held out a hand and Bro—-Lance gave an understanding nod.

As Blaine started to leave, Brody couldn't control himself and he quickly asked, "Is it because of NYADA?"

Blaine looked at him and shook his head, "Someone very close to me, Kurt, is HIV positive, treatment costs more than you think….and no I don't want to talk about it," he said before leaving with a sad and false smile.


	4. Ch4: We're sick like animals

**Chapter Four**

**We're sick like animals we play pretend**

Kurt couldn't get that other guy out of his head, he was hot, no one could argue with that. He was also someone who was blonde, both Chandler and Adam had been blonde so maybe it was Kurt's type. Kurt took another deep breath in, Jeremiah had also been blonde…so had Sebastian. God, what was it with all of these blonde guys in their life? Was the fact that they were so similar what made them go after similar guys.

If Kurt didn't have Blaine, didn't have his short, dark, and handsome guy, he might have been interested in Sean as well….and what kind of a job position would lead to both Sean being hired alongside Blaine (Blaine was 'sex on a stick', but he also wasn't the traditional type of beauty. He was a beauty that Kurt adored though, that he craved, that he felt so much guilt _trapping_ in a relationship where they couldn't be intimate), as well as having Blaine do his face in such a way.

Also, was Kurt completely imagining it last night or was Blaine actually sparkling as if he had rolled in glitter and only showered once. Glitter took about three showers to completely get rid of. What was his fiancee doing that he couldn't tell Kurt about?

Kurt looked up, staring at a black trunk that Blaine had put in their living room with a key hole. It was locked, Kurt had originally thought it was a joke, something Blaine had picked up off the street and decided to keep, but then it seemed to raise all kinds of questions in Kurt's mind. Why was it locked? What was in it? Why would Blaine keep it a secret even from him? Blaine usually told him everything.

Kurt took another breath in, Blaine didn't know he was home did he? Blaine didn't know that he had cancelled his plans to get some more rest. Awkwardly, Kurt went into the drawer of Blaine's desk and dug around before finding the key in a little pouch. Should he feel bad about digging through his partner's stuff? Invading his privacy?

As he reached in to get the key he pulled out a small card.

_Sexweb _

What the fuck was this!? Kurt stared at the card in horror, had Blaine followed Brody's example (not that Blaine had _ever_ spent time with Brody alone) and become some kind of sex worker? Sexweb wasn't even a good name for somewhere like this, what was it supposed to mean, spiderweb? cobweb? website? This didn't seem like Blaine at all and it only made Kurt more nervous as he held to the key and unlocked the trunk.

As he opened it, his eyes widened. There were sparkly briefs and really sexy boxers alongside other more revealing clothes, there was a whip in here, handcuffs, fake flowers, a pair of cat ears and a pair of dog ears, a couple spiked collars and other kinds of accessories. Then right at the bottom of the box were some payment receipts.

Kurt's eyes widened, these were all hospital bills and notes that said that Blaine had been paying for his treatment instead of the hospital settlement. He ran his finger down the list, Blaine didn't have hundreds of dollars to spend on him and all of these bills amounted to about $600, how on earth was Blaine making this kind of money? Knocking a couple of pots of body glitter, Kurt reached out trying to figure out what else was in here.

Kurt placed his hand over two black bags and pressed down. They crinkled and felt soft as if stuffed, he pulled one out…hopefully this wasn't what he thought it was. He opened the bag before finding it to be completely full of $1 and $5 bills, a lot of them coated with glitter.

How on earth did Blaine have these? He was a male prostitute wasn't he? He was trying to have sex to pay for…for _medical bills_. He was sticking his dick into other men's assholes to pay for the treatment for a sexually transmitted disease. Okay, that was just wrong. Didn't Blaine know that if he was doing this he would be likely to catch something himself, Kurt didn't know whether to be angrier or feel sick to his stomach. It had to be a mixture of both.

Why hadn't Blaine even told him about these medical bills? Why had Blaine kept him in the dark?

If they had openly talked about this, discussed it, they could have found a solution that would fit both of them and Kurt wouldn't be feeling guilty. Blaine was only doing this to help him, in an attempt to save his life, but Blaine was doing _this_ and Kurt had to make sure Blaine knew that doing _this_ wasn't acceptable.

He held tight to the card and then saw the hours that the place was open, he slammed the lid of the trunk down and went into his and Blaine's bedroom. He pulled open the door to the closet and heard the echo against the wall. He pulled out a black vest, brown button up shirt and some grey pants. He quickly showered, worked on his hair and then changed.

If he was going to yell at Blaine and maybe, possibly, break up with him. Kurt wanted to look damn good doing it. He knew he could never look as good as before he got sick, but he was still Kurt Hummel, he could still make Blaine wish that he hadn't been acting so stupid and risking a very important relationship to both of them.

As time managed to move forwards, reaching the time advertised on that card, Kurt made sure that he was all set to go. He slung his bag over his shoulder and, after slipping on some designer boots, hurried downstairs and caught a taxi. Soon he would be facing his fiancee, maybe even ex-fiancee, and figuring out what the _hell_ Blaine thought that he was doing.

**One Hour Later****  
><strong>Blaine hated the music, he hated it every time he heard it, but he especially hated it today. Brody was…well he wasn't exactly easy in his exercises and Blaine felt sore all over. He thought that Brody was especially hard on him. Blaine had always been into sports and boxing in particular, but even he had only experienced a workout like that once before. It was when he was visiting Coach Sue…or rather Principal Sylvester whilst she worked on an exercise regime for bored, rich, housewives….trophy wives.

He had felt that he was going to pass out that day, but even though he had been in a room with three other barely dressed guys today, it felt worse. He couldn't look at their bodies, their muscular chests, their thick legs, their tight butts without feeling a sense of shame and guilt coating his insides.

They didn't care about what they were doing and he was pretty sure that both Danny and Sean had been hired elsewhere, hired to have sex.

Danny wanted the money to pay for his expensive lifestyle where he often compared himself to Bruce Wayne and enjoyed his 'Starchild' type looks, he owned a lot of expensive items because he wanted to impress friends and he wanted to impress both girls and guys. Sean thought it was fun, he was in some type of school but Blaine doubted he had planned out more of his life than the next person he could make money sleeping with.

Blaine knew he was the odd one out. He knew he wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing it for his partner. His fiancee who didn't know he was here and would break up with him if he found out…there wasn't a way Blaine could see Kurt understanding. Still, this made a ton of money and as long as Kurt was alive it was okay, as long as Kurt was living Blaine would know that this sacrifice, all of these potential sacrifices was worth it.

Blaine quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the announcer say in his passion filled voice.

"And performing tonight as our favorite singer, Night's Shadow!"

There was the usual round of applause and Blaine made sure to adjust his head mic before going out on the stage.

"You ready for some sex bombs tonight," he growled as he walked out onto the stage, "because seeing all of you," there was again the thump-thump of the music as he started to unbutton his silk shirt. "I'm so excited to see all of you tonight, and I've got just the song to show you all how I feel."

He gave a smoldering look at the crowd as he slid his shirt onto the stage and saw people getting wild about this, the music changed into Avicii's 'Wake Me Up'

Blaine made sure to keep his voice clear as he started to feel the words come out of his mouth, "Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart."

He looked around the club and then something seemed to drown out all the screams, take his attention away from the money people were sticking down his tight pants, sitting at the bar with a very disapproving glance was Kurt. _Blaine's _Kurt who was seeing exactly who he was.

Blaine couldn't be Blaine right now though, he had already come to understand he might lose Kurt, but as Eric he had to perform. He couldn't lose this job.

"I ca-can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to st-start."


	5. Ch5: You are perfect to me

**Chapter Five:****  
><strong>**You are perfect to me**

There were no words to describe how awful Blaine Devon Anderson felt as he finished his set at the strip club, the entire time Kurt had been sitting there drinking lemonade (non alcoholic) and staring at him with his judgmental bitch face.

In some ways it was good that Kurt had been sitting there the entire time, it meant that Kurt actually was giving him a chance, _them_ a chance to talk about this, figure out what was really going on…but on the other hand, Kurt always liked to deal with important news face to face and so what if this was a repeat of what happened when Blaine had first come to New York. What if Kurt was waiting to end things with him?

Blaine, or rather Eric, didn't let his face falter.

Once he was fully dressed, Blaine slipped on a large coat and came out, his ones overflowing in his pocket as he saw Kurt standing at the bar, a dark expression on his face, arms crossed threateningly over his chest.

It was making Blaine feel extremely weak. This was it, this was going to be the moment that Kurt Hummel broke up with him.

"Hey," Blaine said shyly, the fear heard in his voice as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Blaine wasn't sure how this was going to go down, he wasn't sure what they could say or what would happen. All Blaine wanted to do was appreciated that right now, in this very moment he was engaged to the man of his dreams….maybe soon it would be nothing _but_ a dream.

"Hey," Kurt said briskly, his eyes cast down and to the side.

Blaine's stomach lurched, he had hurt Kurt too much for the other man to look at him, he had spoiled their chances of living a happily ever after hadn't he? Kurt deserved so much better than him and Blaine felt all the chills rise in his chest.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he replied as he looked around and saw all the guys interested in him, "Can we go somewhere? Grab a cup of coffee or something, I just don't feel comfortable in here right now?" he commented as Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to pay to have sex with you," Kurt commented as Blaine looked at him horrified, "I'm not even going to have sex with you."

"I know," Blaine said desperately, his heart beating too fast and too hard in his chest, "I don't have sex with anyone, when you enter remission we can be careful about having sex."

"And don't tell me you haven't been having sex when you go out by yourself" Kurt said harshly and Blaine shook his head quickly.

"No, I don't have sex, I'm a stripper, but I don't have sex." Blaine said looking around as he noticed a couple of people pleasuring themselves just by looking at him, "at least not outside of masturbation and you _already_ knew about that."

Kurt sighed before looking Blaine over and found he was carrying a black, sleek, messenger bag. He sighed deeply before taking Blaine's wrist and pulling him out, Blaine letting him. Kurt didn't say anything until they were nearly ten minutes away from the bar.

"Why?" he said shortly, "Why are you a stripper? Why are you sleeping with people for money?"

Blaine shook his head again, "Kurt, I promise you, I promise you with everything I have and everything I am, I'm not selling my body in that way to others. I haven't had sex since you last had sex, I promise with all my heart," he tried to explain as they started walking out towards a nearby coffee shop.

Kurt looked him over, his blue-green-grey eyes piercing into Blaine's honey-hazel ones. Kurt was staring at him, investigating him, trying to draw out each and every shred of truth that was inside of Blaine. Finally he smiled in relief and nodded. "I believe you," he said as Blaine frowned.

Why was Kurt smiling? Was it really out of relief that Blaine wasn't having sex with other people? Blaine was _still_ a stripper.

"I…I know that you hate me," Blaine said as Kurt stopped. They were standing right outside of the coffee shop. Blaine could read on Kurt's face that his assumption was not only wrong, but that Kurt felt sickened by it.

"I don't hate you," Kurt replied bluntly, "I hate what you're doing, sure, but I don't hate you."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "O-Okay, so not hate, but repulsed maybe? Angry? Furious?" he said as Kurt sighed and looked away.

"None of those, I just don't like what you're doing and I definitely don't like that you didn't tell me that this was how you were making money," Kurt sighed and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder before moving it onto Blaine's cheek, "I love you Blaine Anderson, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm allowed to be angry though, aren't I?"

Blaine smiled finally, so Kurt finally knew the truth and he wasn't breaking up with him? Kurt was actually allowing the two of them to be together. He hadn't sacrificed Kurt to save Kurt, or at least his relationship with Kurt.

Kurt opened the door to the shop and then pointed to a table in the back of the cafe and looked at Blaine, "Go sit over there, I'm going to get us some coffees, decaf for me, and then we can just talk. Figure all of this out,"

"Kurt, I…" Blaine started but Kurt once again gestured to the table.

"Go sit Blaine, once we're both sitting down we can figure everything out, go sit down," Kurt instructed. Blaine nodded obediently and went to sit down, his mind racing with all of his thoughts, thoughts about what had happened and what might happen.

Five minutes later Kurt was joining him, he placed two coffees and a plate with four biscotti on the table, "So, we have a grande non fat mocha and a medium drip," he said as Blaine managed to smile up at Kurt.

"You know my coffee order," he joked as Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

"You know you're really adorable sometimes, even though I'm mad at you I can admit that," he said as Blaine's heart started to feel the deep moments of love between them.

Kurt sat down and Blaine looked at him, seeing the pain but also the softness in Kurt's eyes, "Did you really think I'd break up with you?" he asked as Blaine nodded.

"I'm not going to stop doing it until the hospital settlement comes in," he said, his hands shaking. Kurt reached out and held one of them, "I have to do this, even if you no longer want to be with me, I have to do this work."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "I still don't quite understand, but I'm trying to. You're doing this for me after all."

"And you're okay with it?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt sighed, "No, I'm not 'okay' with it, but I'm trying to understand. What I'm feeling is anger, sorrow, pain, love, and sympathy. You never needed to do this Blaine, if you could have only told me the truth."

"I know," Blaine nodded as he dared himself to take a sip of his coffee, "I'm sorry, I was just so scared about losing you. I wanted to be supportive, I wanted you to know that I can be supportive of you."

Kurt nodded with another deep breath, "You not telling me doesn't make me feel very good, but my body is pretty able right now, steadier than you would believe so you're going to have to let me _also_ be a supportive husband-to-be."

Blaine nodded quickly, "Okay, so…"

"I want you to continue to work with June," Kurt said, "This is not a suggestion or a question, this is what I want and this is what I hope you are going to do," Blaine nodded as he listened, "You are going to continue doing _this_ as well, if that's what you feel you need to do, no sex, but you can't tell June."

Blaine looked down, "I'm not sure I have time," he shifted uncomfortably, "Sometimes things overlap and if June doesn't know I have no excuse."

Kurt frowned, "Which is why I'm going to take your place on those nights, well until my body feels and looks worse, I can apply makeup right now and this will give you time to reestablish your relationship with June before she knows and I know that's important to you."

Blaine frowned, "You can't…" he said nervously as Kurt glared playfully.

"It's what's going to happen Anderson, if you want us together this is what's going to happen. I won't put too much strain on my body, I promise, but this is what we're going to do. Okay, Anderson?" Kurt said boldly as Blaine nodded, he was unsure how to argue with Kurt.

"O-Okay."


	6. Ch6: Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight

**AN: **I wanted to do a cute chapter that wasn't about either of the big elements, so this is a sweet chapter about wedding planning. I hope if anyone is reading this that they enjoy this chapter as well.

**Chapter Six**

**Be your teenage dream tonight**

"What the hell do you mean that it takes a while to come through!" Kurt yelled at the person who had done the mediation between the hospital and himself. He had _settled_ for something, that was why it was called a _settlement, _but the hospital hadn't given it to him yet. Kurt didn't care about what they were trying to explain about paperwork, the only thing he knew was that if they didn't get the full settlement soon, more guys would be eyeing his fiancee's near perfect ass.

Blaine watched, he had had similar arguments with them many times himself and none of them had led anywhere, however there was a chance that since Kurt was the one who was owed the money they would listen to him.

"I'm finding it hard to find the money elsewhere, this was supposed to be part of the hospital's responsibility!" Kurt said, not in a yell but in a louder voice.

Maybe not.

Blaine watched as the color slowly drained from his future husband's body and he quickly stood up, walking towards Kurt and wrapping his arms around the more delicate figure of the man he loved, the man he would always love, and turning Kurt so that he could hold him more easily, resting his own head on one of Kurt's strong shoulders.

Eventually the unsuccessful call had hit a climax and Kurt knew he would do something stupid if this continued so he told them he'd call back later and pressed the hang up button before starting to crumble, Blaine held him closer.

"It's not fair what they are doing to us," Kurt commented as Blaine pulled him towards the sofa, he wanted Kurt to sit down, in his current condition it wasn't good for him to be so stressed out.

Blaine's worst fear…okay second worst fear (next to losing Kurt) was that the HIV that Kurt was carrying would develop into AIDS. That was the reason he felt horrible when Kurt seemed very emotional about something, that was the primary reason he had been doing what he had been doing.

"Honey," he said softly as he gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, "I know it's upsetting, but give it time. Your main goal should be getting better, allowing the treatment which I'm paying for and yes you can pay me back for, attempt to do its job and push this into remission."

Kurt nodded slowly, Blaine could already tell that Kurt didn't like the idea, but Kurt wasn't the only one dealing with this and Blaine _needed_ for this to happy, he _needed_ Kurt to be as healthy as he could be so that Blaine didn't even have a _chance_ of losing him.

"What if I don't like you paying for me?" Kurt grumbled as Blaine held him again. "Honeybee, how can I _not_ feel as if I'm taking advantage of you."

"Please," Blaine seemed to beg, "Please just push any thoughts like that to the back of your mind. It's not worth it."

Kurt nodded stubbornly.

He took a deep inhale then exhale and turned to Blaine, "You're seeing June tomorrow right? Will that be a conflict with you and…this job?"

Blaine shook his head, very glad he could answer honestly because Kurt was carefully monitoring him for anything that looked slightly like an untruth.

"Good, so I want to talk to you about something special," Kurt said as he turned towards Blaine and saw Blaine's concerned look, his avoidance of eye contact, but Kurt took his partner's hand in belief that Blaine would like what he was about to say. "What kind of cake do you think we should have?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if I would suggest cake for tonight," he said as he touched Kurt's cheek, "Is that really what you want though sweetheart, my teenage dream. I mean we could get some cake if you really really wanted to."

Kurt smiled, he loved the man he was sitting opposite so _so_ much.

"Let me rephrase it then," Kurt beamed, "What kind of wedding cake do you think we should have?"

Blaine started to smile with a very genuine grin and Kurt finally felt a moment of excitement and happiness, he watched Blaine as his honeybee opened his mouth, "I was thinking chocolate? Like a darker chocolate?"

"Oooh," Kurt grinned, "That definitely does sound nice," he smiled, "Well as long as the cake is moist I think that dark chocolate could work very well, I'd love it if there was some kind of fondant and a tiered feel, maybe three or four tiered."

Blaine nodded as he thought about the cake, maybe they could commission a wedding topper which had accurate depictions of both of them, non edible of course, he wanted something like that to put on a shelf for display purposes.

"What kind of filling do you think the cake should have?" Blaine asked, enjoying that he and Kurt were talking about something other than Blaine's now exposed job and Kurt's illness. They were talking about the day that would open up the next phase of their lives, a part of his own life that Blaine looked forward to very much.

"I was thinking either salted caramel or raspberry if it's dark chocolate," Kurt said as he tried to think of it, "How about raspberry between the layers, like a raspberry pastry cream and then we could have some flowers on the cake which are red and yellow of both raspberry and salted caramel."

"What about salted caramel cream in between the top two layers and lemon flowers," Blaine asked as the couple shifted into a position where they were leaning back and Kurt was allowing Blaine to be the big spoon for once.

"For the colors, I thought I was the artistic one in the couple," Kurt said as he leaned up to kiss Blaine's cheek and then turned so that the side of his head was resting on Blaine's chest.

"Doesn't it make sense to have red and yellow flowers on the cake? I hope you won't make me be the bride in all of this," Blaine commented awkwardly and Kurt shook his head.

"Just allow me the same freedom, what did I tell you Blaine Anderson? We are equals and neither of us is better than the other one, we are both absolutely amazing." Kurt nodded, "As much as I like lilacs, I think that our flower should be red and yellow roses, they are _our_ flowers after all."

"Of course, the perfect match between friendship and romance," Blaine grinned, "Maybe we could have red and yellow roses on the tables and some lilacs dotted around on the walls of the hall. Are you still thinking a garden wedding would mess with your hair?" he asked as he rubbed Kurt's chest in a way that he _knew_ Kurt enjoyed.

Kurt grinned, as he kissed Blaine again and Blaine remembered how perfect Kurt's kisses were, how much he wanted to be naked and sexual with Kurt. "If my condition develops I might start losing my hair and I think that a nice garden wedding would be amazing, just make sure it's not in Battery Park, that place has such bad memories for me."

"Of course not," Blaine replied, "That was the place we broke up, that was the place where I truly started to believe that I had lost you forever, no, the memories are as bad for me as they are for you. I know we'll find the perfect place, together."

"Impossible," Kurt smiled, "We both know that the perfect place is here in your arms. We can protect each other Blaine, we love each other and accept each other, I can't think of a person that I would want to spend the rest of my life with more."

Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt numerous times, "I couldn't agree more, you are my teenage dream, my missing puzzle piece, _my_ Kurt."

"I would still like somewhere for nice photographs though," Kurt mused and Blaine chuckled, glad to have Kurt so close to him despite Kurt knowing what he was doing for money. When he was Eric the world seemed like a darker, more frightening place, but having these sweet moments with Kurt felt like a taste of paradise.

"Of course," Blaine smiled, "We'll need those photographs for our scrapbooks."

Scrapbooks. Blaine's was one of his most treasured possessions. Kurt was the person who meant more to him than anything and Blaine wanted to be able to feel every glorious moment with the man he loved, that was something they both could enjoy.


	7. Ch7: Welcome to My Silly Life

**AN: **I think this chapter will open up to new opportunities but two of the main themes will still be the stripping and Kurt's illness.

**Chapter Seven**

**Welcome to my silly life**

Blaine felt very awkward as he and Kurt made his way to the diner that June wanted to meet in. Despite the fact that today was a bad day for Kurt, the brunette had decided that he was going to come with Blaine (though not eat with June) and also pick out a formal blue shirt and brown trousers for Blaine. They were holding hands and approaching the diner as June arrived in a limo.

"June," Blaine smiled weakly, trying to hide the huge insecurity that he felt in this moment, "How are you? I hope I'm not running late."

"I think I've told you Blaine, I don't believe that someone of high regard could be running late, of course you're not at that level yet, but I feel someday soon you will achieve that. No, when you feel you are running late it just means that everyone else has arrived early," she smiled as she picked up her designer purse.

Kurt quickly looked at Blaine, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and said softly into his ear, "I'll see you later," he nodded to June, "Ms Dolloway, it's nice to see you again," he said though he felt that it was quite a bit of a concealed lie.

Kurt turned to leave, but June beckoned him to come back with a simple move of her fingers.

"You," she said in a strict voice that Kurt had learned to associate with a small amount of terror due to June's authority, "I would feel uncomfortable if you didn't eat with Blaine and myself, especially given your condition."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine, "I was just going to do some shopping and meet up with Blaine later."

June shook her head as if refusing this idea, "No, shopping you can do at any time, don't make me insist that you eat with us, I feel a desire to open up doors for the both of you, of course _you_ might need to slip in through the side entrance whilst Blaine goes in through the front."

Blaine shifted awkwardly, but Kurt nodded.

"Then I'd be delighted to, I always have such an interest in what Blaine is doing and I support him one-hundred percent," Kurt repeated as Blaine reached for Kurt's hand.

"Then let's not waste any more time outside, we need to go in and the two of you need to eat something good for you."

Kurt nervously nodded, not sure if he was being seen as a charity case or not, but there was an enormous possibility that he was.

Once they were sitting down, June looked at Blaine, "Try the salmon dear, and _you_" god, both guys hated it when she used that term for Kurt, it made it seem that Kurt was just this disgusting insect that June _had_ to be associated with. Blaine very much disapproved of it and Blaine disliked June a little more each time it was used. Did he respect her and admire her? Yes. Did he hate the way she would treat the love of his life? Yes. "You can order a salad."

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand under the table as Blaine looked at him not sure whether to argue back as June had agreed to pay for the meal. Kurt knew this and he could feel the hesitation within Blaine so quickly added, "A salad sounds good, what about the Waldorf?"

"Excellent choice," June said with a tight lipped smile. "Blaine, I do want you to do another showcase for me like before, you were so impressive in it."

Blaine tried not to reflect on the types of showcases that he had been doing _lately_, he didn't want to think about _those_ prospects and he feared that one day June would discover this secret second life that he held to. "I would love to do that, thank you very much," he nodded as Kurt smiled.

As much as Kurt disliked June Dolloway, he felt exceptionally proud of his future husband and wanted the best for him. He would _always_ want the best for Blaine.

"Is there a way that Kurt could be included again, it would mean a lot to me and I think he showed his talents last time," Blaine spoke up as Kurt smiled wider, keeping his eyes and concentration on the table despite how much he adored his man.

"As long as he feels up to it," June replied, "I would like to have full song approval before it happens though, the last showcase was a success for all three of us and I was given a lot of credit for that duet, but I dislike being shocked Blaine and so I think it would be best for us to discuss exactly what will happen."

"Thank you, I'm sure Kurt won't disappoint you," Blaine said with a warm smile as Kurt nodded.

"I would be horrified to do so," he added and June sighed.

"However, given the fact that he isn't in the best of health, I don't think it should be listed on the program, there are too many variables that would go wrong in a situation like that." June turned towards Kurt and Blaine wasn't sure if she was being ironic or just curious as she asked him, "How is being HIV positive treating you?"

Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief that this was a conversation that this was actually happening and Kurt squeezed Blaine's knee in an attempt to stop him from reacting.

"It's been a struggle for the _both_ of us," Kurt answered honestly, "but we are coping okay and it's only making us stronger in mental and emotional terms, Blaine is a very supportive partner for me."

Blaine smiled softly and Kurt started to rub his arm, wanting to keep him calm and confident about the situation that they were both facing.

"And finances," June said, "I assume that someone of your position isn't equipped to deal with the vast range of treatments that you require."

Blaine shifted nervously in his seat, he didn't want to tell June the truth and he honestly believed that she could see right through him. "We're doing what we can to pay the hospital bills," he replied as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"It's hard, but I've made some priorities and Blaine has made some priorities and we are really trying to help one another through this. I know how much Blaine loves me now and what he is willing to go through for me and I think that that is strengthening our relationship." Kurt wanted to hide Blaine's job from June, he knew how much that would jeopardize their work relationship.

"Well Blaine, if you would ever like to make some real money I have a few positions I can open up for you," June offered as Blaine felt his gut shrink. He had a contract with the bar that he couldn't get out of and he wanted to take care of Kurt, he knew Kurt would be okay taking care of himself, but Blaine was so scared of everything.

"I'm sure Blaine would love to hear about them," Kurt spoke up, "Thank you Ms Dolloway," he said as Blaine put his hand to his wrist. This would definitely be a hard discussion for when he got home.

Could he _achieve_ everything he wanted and what about Kurt? Would Kurt be okay if it meant he had to temporarily stop attending NYADA?


End file.
